


The pile of presents

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine looks at the Christmas tree
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	The pile of presents

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. There is no better moment to write a Christmas drabble than in the middle of Summer!

  


Gwaine looked at the tree. He was covered in lights and shiny baubles. There were also paper decorations. The little Santas were not perfectly cut or painted but if you had asked Gwaine he would have told they were his favorites.

  


Under the Christmas tree, a huge pile of presents was waiting to be unwrapped in the morning. 

  


The pile had grown with the years. Gwaine remembered the first tree they had had with Percival in their small apartment. They were just roommates at the time. It was a very small plastic tree but Percival had insisted on it. And Gwaine had put a small present under it, owning him a large smile from Percy.

They had had their first real tree a few years later when they moved in a larger apartment, two years after getting together. The smell had been nice. But the pile of presents had remained quite small.

  


It had gone out of control three years later when Mark had come into their life. They had welcomed the little boy only a few weeks before Christmas after long months of procedures and papers and appointments… That hadn’t prevented them to spoil him.

  


Laura and Fiona had joined them two years later with the help of a surrogate mother. The twins had been as spoiled as their older brother. They had moved to a larger house, with a backyard at that time. 

  


The recent arrival of baby Tommy had only made the pile cover more space. 

  


Gwaine couldn’t be happier than have half the floor covered in shiny presents. It was just a sight that made him realize how lucky he was, surrounded by his perfect family. 


End file.
